Mothers Love their Twins
by Balcom Works
Summary: Twincest, Zack/Cody. Just a simple little drabble of Zack and Cody finally telling their Mother about something she's known all along. Redone.


Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody!

What they were doing was probably wrong. Well, they knew it was wrong, no probably about it, but they could care less about that. They'd long since stopped caring about that. What they really cared about, was their mother, and what she would think about it.  
Zack collapsed heavily onto Cody, panting harshly against Cody's neck.  
"You're heavy." Cody gasped and Zack moved off of him, hugging him close, and cuddling into him. "That was exhausting." Cody murmured.  
"Exhausting, but delightful." Zack grinned. Cody looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and Zack simply shrugged.  
"It was." he replied.  
"That is was." Cody agreed, before curling into Zack's chest again.  
"You're such a baby." he said adoringly.  
"Am not." he mumbled childishly.  
"Are too." Zack retorted smartly.  
"You are too."Cody shot back.  
"So, you like me that way." Zack grinned.  
"Ya, you're lucky for that." Cody grumbled.  
"That I am." Zack smiled, threading his fingers lazily through Cody's hair. Cody hummed in appreciation, leaning into the touch.  
"How do you think Mom would react to this scene?" Zack asked after a while of quiet thinking.  
"Oh, I dunno. If we weren't naked, she would've ran and got a camera and taken a picture, cooing over how cute it was." Cody replied.  
"Hmmm, She's done it before. But what about if we were naked?" Zack asked.  
"She's unpredictable. I haven't the slightest clue. She might run off to grab her camera and take a picture, freak out and never talk to us again, or diswon us. Take your pick." Cody answered with a slightly perturbed face.  
"All of them sound bad." Zack groaned and Cody just laughed.  
"At least Moms' accepting of us being gay. It could be worse." he murmured.  
"Whatever." he sighed.  
"Oh, don't pout. Is wittle Zacky-poo pouting. Oh how cute!" he said in a baby voice, pinching his cheeks, and then kissing them. Much like their mother used to do.  
"Oh god, don't do that!" Zack groaned.  
"I sorry." Cody laughed. "Forgive me?" he pouted.  
"Of course." Zack replied.  
"Yay!" Cody cheered, tightening his hold on his twin. Zack smiled in reply and kissed him on the nose.  
"We should get to sleep." Cody murmured half-heartedly. "We're going to visit Mom and tell her about us in the morning."  
"You're right." he mumbled back a little disappointed. "We should get some sleep." He Kissed Cody one more time, before pulling him close. It didn't take them long to drift off into dream land.

When they woke up, it was 6:00 a.m. They got up, and after a quick fiasco in the shower, they were dressed and out the door.  
An hour drive later, and they were in front of the Tipton, and heading inside. As soon as they were in the doors, they saw their mother eagerly awaiting them, she greeted them enthusiastically and dragged them to her suite.  
She was obviously happy to see them by her animated chatter, and once they reached her suite and were seated, she began to grill them, as she always did when they didn't visit her for a while.  
"So, not that I don't want you here, But what's the occassion after so long?" Carrie asked.  
"What? We can't visit our own Mother?" Zack asked, pretending to be hurt at her statement. Cody elbowed him.  
"Fine." Zack sighed, causing their mother to look at them curiously.  
"This is kind of hard for us to say." Cody started. "Well, what it is, is that..." he trailed off.  
"We're..." Zack tried, gesturing weirdly between them.  
"You finally decided to tell me that you two are a couple?" she asked, or rather stated, earning two startled gazes. There was a rush of confused half words and noises from the twins.  
"A mother just knows these things." she beamed. "Can I see my two little boys give each other a kiss?" She asked innocently.

The twins gave her suspicious looks. Zack peered over at his twin mischievously and Cody was about to protest, but found warm lips on his own instead. He moaned and pulled the body those lips belonged to closer and deepened the kiss. Vaguely, they heard their mother squeal and a camera go off. But they were too far gone in the quickly becoming heated kiss to notice.  
Zack broke away before it went too far.f "Y-you don't mind this?" Cody asked, casting bleary glazed eyes towards their mother.  
"NO!" she gushed, hiding her camera. "Not at all!" "You don't mind us using the spare room? Do you?" Zack asked breathlessly.  
"Of course not, you know I have performance to get ready for. Go, have fun." She gave them a very knowing look.  
"Good." Zack grinned, picking a dazed Cody up bridal style and disappearing into the afore mentioned spare room. Their mother watched them go with feigned innocence, and once the door was closed, she dashed for the door. She had a few bets to cash in on.

Owari

Ja Ne.


End file.
